Pecas
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: A él no le gustaban sus pecas, porque de niño le molestaban por ellas, sin embargo... Precisamente ese detalle, era lo que más te gustaba de él y querías besarle por cada peca que tuviera. PersonajexLector.
**Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 ** _Pecas_**

Fue cuándo Tsukishima te rechazó cruelmente que le conociste.

Tadashi, él que te consoló a pesar de ser una completa desconocida, al que no le importó mojar su bonito uniforme del Karasuno con tus lágrimas. Poco después te hiciste su amiga porque creíste que era un muchacho divertido.

En esos momentos, era reconfortante tener quién te dijera cosas lindas después de que tu corazón se rompiera; en agradecimiento prometiste hacer lo mismo si a él también le llegara a pasar... El problema es que eras tú, quién tenía que rechazarlo.

Era una gran persona y un chico muy noble, pero simplemente no podías verlo como algo más. En parte, porque te seguía gustando Tsukishima y hace no mucho; antes de su declaración se lo habías comentado.

—¡S-se que aún te gusta Tsuki!, ¡y qué no soy tan genial!, ¡qué no soy tan alto y además de que tengo la cara llena de pecas que probablemente te parezcan desagradables...! Pero dicen, que lo que cuenta en el amor, son los sentimientos y el interior de las personas. Tú en verdad me gustas así que... ¡Considera salir conmigo por favor!

Rayos, pensabas después de aquel discurso que te pareció tan innecesario, sobre todo la parte en la cuál tenías que darle una respuesta y aún peor, delante de todos porque si algo tienen los jugadores de volley del Karasuno es no ser para nada discretos, ¿era necesario gritarlo a media clase?, ¿delante de todos con Tsukishima presente? ¡por supuesto que no! Pero de todos modos lo hizo.

No pudiste siquiera responder, saliste corriendo a esconderte no sin antes escuchar un: "Eres patético Yamaguchi" por parte de Kei.

No es que te importara si era genial o no, era divertido y la altura jamás te detuvo, de hecho de no gustarte Tsukishima podrías salir con Nishinoya sin importar que le sacarás cinco centímetros. Te daba lo mismo si Tadashi era titular o no, aún pensabas que su saque flotado era genial. Además, sus pecas te parecían desagradables en lo absoluto, hasta te gustaban porque le daban un aire de ternura.

A decir verdad, Tadashi no te dio motivos para rechazarlo jamás y como bien dijo, lo que importa es es interior pero por alguna razón, no podías quererlo.

No volviste a aparecerte en el salón durante el resto del día, te fuiste a esconder al baño, como asustada. Quizá la idea de que alguien te quisiera era nueva, y es que tenías el síndrome del "chico malo", los patanes, hedonistas y sabelostodos como Tsukishima; simplemente te volvían loca. Tadashi era dulce, pero la idea de que le gustaras era aterradora.

Al final de las clases regresaste a tu aula por tus cosas, por lo menos ahora todo estaría vació. Luego huirías a casa, porque ahora, no te atreverías a siquiera poner un pie en el gimnasio como solías hacerlo todas las tardes.

Atravesaste la puerta muy despacio y divisaste la alta y delgada figura dentro.

—Tardas demasiado... —se quejó.

—¡Kei! —reaccionaste y lo viste con tu mochila sobre sus piernas, sentado en tu pupitre— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando.

—¿Así me agradeces el que me haya quedado vigilando tus cosas? —y es que tenía sus momento de caballero salvaje y eso te gustaba cada vez más.

—Ah, gracias.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ti, te entregó tus cosas con aire de desgano e indiferencia. Estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, analizandote con la mirada.

—Ese idiota... No tiene tan mal gusto. —refirió y te sonrojaste.

—Bu-bueno —estabas muy nerviosa, porque él era perfecto— me voy a casa.

—Antes de que te vayas... —te miró a los ojos, y los suyos, eran como cuchillas filosas— no voy a reclamarte por no querer a Yamaguchi, pero piensa en lo mucho que te costó decir un simple "me gustas" aún con tu llamativo carácter y luego considera la forma de ser de ese sujeto y todo lo que te dijo... ¿Fue fácil?

Tsukishima Kei... ¿Te estaba regañando?

—¿Acaso yo salí huyendo?, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido si me hubiera ido a esconder y te hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca? Te hubiera dolido, ¿no?

Te quedaste sin palabras, pensaste en el pobre de Tadashi y al recordar su sonrojado rostro al declararse, el pecho comenzó a latirte demasiado fuerte y las mariposas alzaron vuelo en tu estómago.

—Entiendo que si no te gusta no hay nada que hacer pero al menos, deja de ser tan idiota y cobarde y dale una respuesta apropiada. Niña tonta. —finalizó, pasó de largo a tu lado y se fue.

A veces, Tsukishima era tenebroso, pero muy inteligente, era un grosero y un personalista pero aunque odiaras admitirlo te hizo darte cuenta de que tú no eras mejor. Y luego pensaste que quizá... un chico más noble y pequeño; no estaría tan mal.

—¡Tsukishima Kei! —gritaste y saliste del aula, él ya había avanzado pero al oírte se detuvo a medio pasillo.

—Por si te interesa, él también se fue a esconder después de que te fuiste. —respondió tu duda sin si quiera dejarte articularla— Esá debajo de la escalera principal...

No necesitaste más, te fuiste corriendo en busca de Yamauchi. Tsukishima sonrió complacido, porque ahora Tadashi le debía una y tú también.

Lo viste en el hueco de dicha escalera, hecho bolita en el piso abrazándose a si mismo con la mirada triste y perdida en la nada. Llegaste y te pusiste de cuclillas para estar a su altura, le dedicaste una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pediste y él solo se hizo a un lado dejándote espacio. Te acomodaste junto a él— Es malo faltar a las prácticas del club. —mencionaste pero el solo subió los hombros.

Se quedaron sentados un rato en silencio, no sabías como decirle los sentimienos que acababas de descubrir pero definitivamente necesitabas aclarar con Tadashi muchas cosas.

—Oye, ¿por qué te gusto Tadashi? —preguntaste.

—Porque... —razonó demasiado tiempo— eres tú.

Para ti no hubo mejor respuesta que esa.

—¿Sabes? —retomó— Tal vez me odies por avergonzarte delante del grupo pero solo quería decírlo... ya asimilé que a ti te gusta Tsuki. Aunque probablemente no quieras ni verme, solo te pido que no me empieces a ignorar, yo aun quiero estar contigo aunque sea como amigos...

—Tadashi hablas demasiado —le cortaste, el giró a verte sorprendio y asustado a la vez, tenía miedo porque estuvieras molesta pero no era eso.

Yamaguchi era una lindura.

Aprovechaste para robarle un beso, corto, pero que te estremeció el mundo entero.

—¿Y-y-y e-eso p-porque fu-fue? —tartamudeó y no podía esconder la gran sonrisa que se le pintó en los labios además de estar todo rojo, como un tomatito pecoso.

Sus pecas, lo que más te gustaba de él.

—¿A-acaso tú...? —asentiste alegre— ¿E-eso significa que tú y yo somos...?

—Shhh —le pusiste un dedo en los labios y te acercaste a él— voy a darte un beso por cada peca que tengas en la cara.

Sentenciaste, recién enamorada, y Tadashi por primera vez agradeció tener tantas pecas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota final: ¡Hola, hola! Ya llegué, y esta vez un Yamaguchi x Lector. Cómo se lució en el capítulo del anime pasado se lo ganó. Además de que lo amo, el es amor. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¿review?**


End file.
